herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastian (Disney)
Sebastian is a red Trinidadian crab and one of the three tritagonists in Disney's 1989 hit film The Little Mermaid, its prequel film, its TV series, and its sequel. He is usually voiced by Samuel E. Wright until the Kingdom Hearts series and Disney Parks. Sebastian also appears in the Kingdom Hearts series of games, who can help Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy to defeat Ursula. History The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning Sebastian is the heir of King Triton. He and King Triton keep an eye out to ban any musician from Atlantica. Though he agrees with King Triton, Sebastian usually is seen playing music in the Catfish Club Band. He and the band members are arrested by the king's guards in jail. Being arrested, he and the band members start a prison riot and escape to bring music back to Atlantica. He and Ariel's friends stand up against Marina Del Rey and the music of Athena's song has brought her back to life. Sebastian later listens to King Triton's misunderstanding and becomes the royal court composer. The Little Mermaid After the prequel, Sebastian is presented along with his assistant King Triton. He is forced to keep a watch on Ariel. Sebastian has heard about Ariel falling in love with Prince Eric. Later, he convinces Ariel that the human world is too dangerous for her, so it is better to go under the sea. After King Triton destroys Ariel's treasures, Sebastian plays another signature song about Eric and Ariel falling in love as humans. He dislikes marine animals which are cooked, so he avoids Chef Louis. During the wedding, Sebastian and the other animals disrupt the wedding of Vanessa and Eric. Sebastian is later seen during the wedding of Prince Eric and Ariel. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Sebastian is tasked by King Triton to watch over Ariel's daughter, Princess Melody, repeating his role from the original film (much to Sebastian's chagrin). Sebastian disapproves of Melody's obsession over the sea, knowing the dangers that lie within them (namely the witch Morgana, who seeks to unleash her wrath upon Melody and her family), but the headstrong princess fails to listen, finding herself completely captivited by the world of the ocean. One evening, during a ball, Sebastian accidentally finds himself in the ballroom, amongst the crowd of royals, and more importantly, the psychotic Chef Louis, who tries to murder the crab out of spite. Sebastian manages to escape, but unintentionally embarrasses Melody in the process, reinforcing her fear of being an outcast amongst her fellow royals. Later that night, Sebastian tries to cheer up the child, but it results in her leaving into the sea. Sebastian quickly informs Ariel and Eric, and a search breaks through. King Triton is informed of this and, after turning Ariel back into a mermaid, the team takes the search into the waters. Eventually, the family finds themselves battling Morgana at the sea witch's lair. She soon meets her defeat at the hands of Melody, and with her out of the way, peace can be restored between land and sea. Similar Heroes *Cleveland Brown (Family Guy) *Jiminy Cricket (Disney's Pinocchio) *Dr. Doppler (Disney's Treasure Planet) Gallery Sebastian's not so grand entrance.jpg|Sebastian's grand entrance....sort of. Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1514.jpg|"Teenagers. They think they know everything. Give them an inch, they swim all over ya." Sebastian reflection.jpg Sebastian Jaw Drop.gif 4a3c1ec9213cdc8a44d1a9a21af49f89.jpg|"The Sea King will never know! You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one peace." Ariel with Sebastian.jpg Sebastiantrom.jpg|Sebastian leads the Chorus "Under the Sea" Sebastian panicked.jpg|"*''Gasp''!* HE KNOWS!"" Sebastian blurts it out.jpg|"I TRIED TO STOP HER, SIR! SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN! I told her to stay away from humans! They are bad! They are trouble! They are--!" Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3989.jpg|"Humans? nervously W-who said anything about humans?" Sebastian releasing stress.jpg|Sebastian feeling guilty for breaking his promise to Ariel. Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5203.jpg Flounder and Sebastian outta breath.jpg|Flounder and Sebastian outta breath little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5504.jpg|"SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!!!" little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5510.jpg|"She traded her voice to de sea witch and got legs. Jeez, man!" Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5519.jpg|Flounder and Sebastian explaining the situation to Scuttle Sebastian the Softshell.jpg|"Gee, what a soft-shell I'm turning out to be." Sebastian pinches Chef Louie's nose.png Sebastian vs. Chef Louis.jpg|Sebastian vs. Chef Louie little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6680.jpg|"You are hopeless, child. Ya know that?" little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7144.jpg|"Sing with me now." little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7128.jpg|"Kiss the Girl..." DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TELLIN YA Scuttle.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps com-8045.jpg|"You find a way to STALL DAT WEDDING!" Sebastian at Ariel & Eric's wedding.jpg|Sebastian at Ariel and Eric's wedding Sebastian cuts the rope causing the mast to knock out Louie's teeth.png|Sebastian snaps the rope, causing a wood beam to whack Chef Louie in the face, knocking out all his teeth. Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9174.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps com-9175.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-357.jpg|Sebastian at Melody's birth ceremony little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-521.jpg|[gasp!] "URSULA'S CRAZY SISTER!" Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-1186.jpg|"A crab my age should be retired! I should be writing symphonies! Playing sea-golf! Sipping a Tuna Colada! Not babysitting another teenager!" Melody mimicking Sebastian.jpg|Melody mimicking Sebastian Sebastian_from_the_Little_Mermaid_2_-_I'm_Too_Old_for_Dis.jpg|"I'm too old for dis!" little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-2196.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-2238.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3149.jpg|"Melody, PLEASE! Come back! YOU'RE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE!" Hysterical Sebastian blows his nose on Ariel's dress.jpg|"MELODY'S GONE! OUT TO SEA!! (wailing) It's all my fault! I tried to stop her!! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" (blows his nose on Ariel's dress) little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-8097.jpg Tlm3pic000588.jpg|Sebastian in the Dance Club Sebastian vs. Marina Del Ray.jpg|Sebastian vs. Marina Del Ray. Sebastian facing Marina del Ray.png|Sebastian facing Mariana's thugs Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps com-8217.jpg 250px-Sebastian_KHII.png|Sebastian in Kingdom Hearts. Category:The Little Mermaid Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Crustaceans Category:Animal Heroes Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Teachers Category:Narrators Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Childhood friends Category:Aristocrats Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Serious Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Living Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Dramatic heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Obsessed Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Voice of Reason Category:Control Freaks Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Neatfreaks